La Otra Cara Del Amor
by aLeirBagPotteR-BasS
Summary: Sakura esta en la ruina y tendra que enfrentar varios cambios, entre ellos es mudarse a Tomoeda y estudiar en la escuela del lugar, donde se dara cuenta que la vida no siempre es facil, y menos cuando un joven de ojos cafes se cruza en su camino. SxS
1. Un estilo de vida

"**La Otra Cara Del**** Amor"**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

**Capitulo 1: Un estilo de vida**

La puerta se abrió mostrando su nuevo hogar, el lugar era un asco, si el color miel repugnante en las paredes, el olor a viejo y el espacio tan reducido, hacia querer suicidarse a Sakura Kinomoto.

Simplemente no sabia como todo había terminado para que llegaran ahí, la joven vio el lugar con una mezcla de asco y decepción.

"Bueno, este es nuestro nuevo hogar" dijo una mujer que debería estar en los 40, que por cierto a pesar de su edad era una mujer muy bella, sus cabellos negros y largos estaban recogidos, y sus hermosos ojos verdes veían a los de su hija, con un aire de tristeza.

"Vas a ver que todo estará bien" le dijo la mujer a su hija

"Eso espero mama" contesto la joven Sakura Kinomoto, que agarro su maleta y subió al segundo piso y escogió la que seria su recamara bueno si a eso se le podría llamar recamara, el lugar ni era la cuarta parte de lo que era su habitación en su mansión en Tokio, y ahora vivía en una pequeña casa en Tomoeda que la verdad no era un lugar para gente de pocos recursos.

Bueno la joven saco su ropa y la empezó a acomodar, mientras hacia eso empezó a recordad de cómo termino en ese lugar y como toda su vida se había hecho jirones.

_Flash back_

"_Tengo algo muy importante que decirles" dijo con mucho nerviosismo Fujitaka Kinomoto_

"_Amor, ¿Que sucede?" pregunto Nadeshiko Kinomoto, se podía notar la preocupación en el tono de su voz._

"_Papa, que pasa, dinos" exigió una respuesta la joven ojiverde_

"_No se como decirles esto, lo que sucede es que hemos perdido todo…"_

"_Como que perdido todo" pregunto Sakura ya que todavía seguía sin comprender lo que su padre le había dicho_

"_Lo que pasa, es que un amigo me convenció de invertir en su negocio, e invertí mas de lo que debía, y el negocio no funciono, y nos hemos quedado sin dinero"_

"_Fujitaka, que haremos" fue lo __único que supo decir Nadeshiko_

_Sakura no sabia que hacer, ya no tenían dinero, lo habían perdido todo, ahora que seria de su vida, ya que ella nunca había conocido la pobreza._

_Después de eso, tuvieron que vender todo, Sakura tuvo que dejar el colegio privado en el que estaba, y tuvo que enfrentarse con la vergüenza que su familia estaba en la bancarrota, el único que no sabia era su hermano Touya que se encontraba estudiando en el extranjero, y con el dinero que les quedaba pues decidieron comprarse una casa en un barrio "pobre" de Tokio, y ahora tendría que ir a una escuela publica de la zona._

_Fin del flash back_

Había pasado tres días, entre Sakura y Nadeshiko lograron arreglar la casa, con los pocos muebles que se lograron quedar la decoraron, pintaron algunos cuartos y la limpiaron, pero aun así estaban preocupadas ya que Fujitaka se encontraba en su cuarto encerrado y deprimido. No sabían como sacarlo de esta depresión, Nadeshiko le decía a su hija que ya vería como las cosas iban a mejorar, solo necesitaban esperar.

Sakura no sabía que hacer con esta situación, ya que las vacaciones se habían terminado y decirle a sus amigos y en especial a su novio que ya no tenia dinero, y que tal si la hacían un lado y ya no la querían, la verdad espera que su situación económica mejorara.

* * *

"Vamos, Shaoran dime ahora con quien te acostaste" le pregunto un joven de cabellos oscuros y de ojos azules, que usaba anteojos a su amigo de cabello castaño y de ojos café claro, que por cierto era muy apuesto

"Se dice el pecado no el pecador" fue lo único con lo que el joven le respondió, para luego reírse

"Ahh vamos Shaoran, sabes que yo no le digo nada a nadie"

"No, de seguro le iras con el chisme a Tomoyo, y no quiero eso"

"Ahh Shaoran supéralo, fue un error te prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer, además yo pensé que tu y ella pues ya habían quedado como amigos"

"Eriol, que no entendías, que Tomoyo y yo estábamos en un break, e iba a volver con ella en cualquier momento, ahh pero tu y tu gran bocota me arruinaron todo, cuando se entero que me acosté con Sayuki" dijo esto con un dejo de molestia en su voz

"bueno eso te pasa por no decirme bien las cosas" contesto en su defensa Eriol

Shaoran que se encontraba sentando en el borde de una macetera se paro y se fue del lugar dejando a Eriol, y este en seguida fue detrás de su amigo.

* * *

Sakura había ido por unos víveres que le había encargado su mama para hacer la comida, Sakura enserio que odiaba esto, ya que esto era trabajo de la sirvienta que tenían antes, pero ahora no tenían dinero para pagar por una, pues le tocaba hacer este tipo de cosas, por ejemplo tuvo que lavar el baño de la casa, cosa que nunca había hecho, y ahora tenia sus manos llenas de ampollas, y se había echado cuanta crema se había encontrado.

La joven se encontraba cavilando que no se había dado cuenta que le habían gritado 'cuidado' y en esos momentos sintió que una pelota la golpeo fuertemente en la cara, la joven se cayo, y estuvo unos momentos inconsciente.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con unos hermosos ojos café claro, parecía que era como un mar en el que podía zambullirse y nunca salir de el, Sakura estaba tan sumergida en esos pensamientos que no escucho que la persona que estaba enfrente de ella le estaba hablando

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto el joven de ojos cafés

Sakura se dio cuenta de eso y decidió levantarse, se dio cuenta de que la persona que estaba no solo tenia hermosos ojos si no que también era muy atractiva, la joven no se dejo ayudar, se agacho para recoger los víveres que estaban tirados en el suelo, el joven rápidamente fue en ayuda de la joven, metiendo todo a las bolsas donde anteriormente estaban, al terminar Sakura se paro rápidamente y le arrebato la bolsa que tenia el joven. Y se fue del lugar sin decir ni gracias al joven que la había ayudado.

En ese momento Shaoran le grito "¿Como te llamas?" pero Sakura lo ignoro por completo y se fue del lugar dejándolo impresionado por su belleza.

Eriol corre a donde esta su amigo y este le dice "¿Quien es ella?" todavía anonadado por la joven de ojos verdes

"No lo se, pero ha de ser nueva, nunca la había visto"

"No se por que pero tengo el presentimiento de que nos volveremos a ver"

…_**Continuara…**_

**Notas de Autor(a): Bueno, que les pareció mi primer capitulo, espero que les guste mucho, ya que me costo mucho tiempo pensar si debía o no subirlo, ya que tenia meses escrito y hasta ahorita me decidí por subirlo.**

**Bueno espero que me escriban reviews ya que eso me motiva y me hace saber si les gusto, por que sino realmente no tiene sentido seguir escribiéndola.**

**Besitos!!!**

**aLeirBagPotteR**


	2. La chica nueva

"**La Otra Cara Del Amor"**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

**Capitulo 2: ****La chica nueva**

Habían pasado dos días después del incidente de Sakura con Shaoran, en estos momentos la joven ojiverde se encontraba sentada en un lujoso café de la zona vip de Tokio, la joven estaba tomando un moka frappe mientras veía su reloj que marcaban las 5:25 p.m. su cita se había retrasado por 10 minutos, y Sakura ya se estaba desesperando un poco.

Después de unos minutos llego muy apurado un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el mar, el joven era muy guapo, alto y tenia un cuerpo muy atlético que se podía notar a pesar de traer una playera de una marca conocida.

El joven le dio un beso rápido en los labios a la joven y se sentó en el lugar vacío, "perdón por haber llegado tarde, pero es que me entretuve con unas cosas, ya sabes"

"Mm bueno, pero que no se repita Kyo" dijo Sakura en un tono de advertencia

"Si amor, y dime por que me citaste aquí, pensé que nos veríamos con todos en el cine"

"Bueno es que no voy a poder ir al cine Kyo" se notaba un dejo de tristeza en su voz

"¿Y eso porque amor?" pregunto el joven con curiosidad ante la actitud de su novia

"Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte, que no lo había querido hacer por vergüenza pero ya no te lo puedo ocultar mas"

"Sakura, dime que es, por que ya me estas espantando"

"Kyo lo que pasa es… lo que pasa… es que mi familia esta la ruina"

"¡¡¿Qué?!!" fue lo único que salio de la boca del novio de Sakura

"Si, mi padre perdió todo, nuestra casa, dinero todo- al decir esto Sakura solo quería llorar pero se aguanto por lo vergonzoso que esto seria enfrente de toda la gente que estaba en ese lugar- y bueno vendimos la mansión, ahora vivo en el barrio de Tomoeda, y ya no iré a la escuela, si no a una publica que esta por mi casa"

"Amor, veras que todo mejorara" y al decir esto le tomo la mano y la acaricio con un gesto de solidaridad

"Gracias amor, sabia que podía contar contigo" la joven le sonrío en forma de agradecimiento

"Bueno me tengo que marchar, tengo que tomar un autobús para llegar allá, y me queda retirado, así que me voy"

"Deja que te lleve" dijo rápidamente levantándose de su lugar

"Pero..."

"Sakura eres mi novia, además debo saber donde vive ahora mi niña"

"Esta bien"

El joven pago la cuenta, y se fueron en el Ferrari rojo del joven, directo al barrio de Tomoeda, cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que muchas miradas se posaban en el auto ya que era muy raro ver que alguien tuviera esa clase de vehículos en la zona.

Después de unos minutos llegaron ala casa de la joven Kinomoto, la fachada de la casa era muy sencilla pintada color amarillo y con vistas azules, el joven se quedo viendo muy interesado el lugar donde ahora vivía su novia, la verdad es que todavía no sabia como tomar esta noticia de que su novia ya no era rica, y lo peor es que no sabia como sus padres tomarían esta noticia, pero pues al menos se podía seguir divirtiendo con ella, tal vez ya no seria prospecto a esposa pero digo un poco de diversión no mata a nadie.

"Bueno ya llegamos" Sakura dijo esto sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio

"Bueno nos vemos el fin de semana amor" dijo el rubio para después darle un pequeño besos en los labios, la joven sonrío y bajo del carro.

Sakura entro a su nueva casa y se encontró en la sala a su mama que estaba viendo la televisión "Hija, ¿como te fue?" le pregunto con una sonrisa

"Bien, Kyo tomo muy bien toda esta situación- dijo con pesar- y mi papa ¿Sigue sin salir de su cuarto?"

"Si, todavía sigue ahí, pero solo es una fase" Nadeshiko dijo esto con el mejor tono posible para no preocupar a su hija, pero en el fondo estaba muy preocupada por lo que sucedía con su esposo

"Bueno, me iré a dormir, que mañana será un largo día" y con esto subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto

* * *

Ya era de mañana, el sol atravesaba por los huecos que había entre cada cortina, en esos momentos suena el despertador, y con un poco de molestia se levanta de su cama para empezar otro día, fue directo a la regadera donde dejo que el agua fría cubriera todo su cuerpo.

Se puso el uniforme de la escuela que consistía simplemente en una falda de tablones de color gris y una blusa de botones blanca. Como era de costumbre se puso sus calcetas altas y unas botas, se miro al espejo rápidamente tomo un cepillo, peino su cabello que era lacio y largo, se puso como todos los días delineador negro y sombra del mismo color sobre sus parpados. Después de verse unos segundos en el espejo, tomo su mochila y salio de su cuarto.

Fue directamente al comedor donde se encontraba un hombre mayor sirviendo el desayunando, y un joven sentado en una de las sillas

"Ya era hora de que te levantaras Meiling" comento el joven mientras comía un pan tostado

"Me hubiera levantado más temprano si me hubieras hablando" estaba pasando del lado del joven para ir a sentarse y justo después de terminar de hablar golpea al joven con su mochila

"Auchh… no tienes que ser tan brusca, sabes" dijo muy molesto el joven

"Pues no encuentro otra manera de tratarte Shaoran"

"Niños ya no peleen, mejor desayunen que se les hace tarde" intervino el hombre mayor, su complexión era delgada y alta, a pesar de que se notaba que estaba entrado en años, su cabello estaba cubierto por canas y usaba lentes.

Después de unos minutos los jóvenes terminaron de desayunar, y se fueron a lavarse los dientes, "Adiós Wei" dijeron al unísono para despedirse del hombre. Los jóvenes caminaron callados durante varios minutos hasta que Meiling después de mucho pensarlo se atrevió a preguntar "Y dime… ¿que harás con respecto a lo de Tomoyo?"

Shaoran cerro los ojos, la verdad es que no quería que le preguntara por eso, la verdad ya no sabia bien que haría con lo de Tomoyo "No lo se, supongo que hablare con ella cuando la vea" y fue lo único que dijo

"Sabes que necesitaras bastante para contentarla, lo que hiciste no estuvo para nada bien Shaoran"

"Ya Meiling- dijo esto un poco alterado- ya se que la cague, ok ya entendí, me puedes dejar en paz" y después de esto empezó a caminar mas de prisa dejando atrás a su prima.

Shaoran llego a la escuela donde como de costumbre estaban sus mejores amigos, esperándolo en la entrada. "Que pedo guey" dijo saludándolo como siempre Eriol, que es el mejor amigo de Shaoran, este le contesto el saludo.

"Guey, Sayuki anda diciendo por toda la escuela que ahora ella es tu novia" dijo un joven de cabellos negros y sus ojos son pequeños que casi los tiene como que cerrados

"No mames, ¡enserio!... ¡Maldita vieja!" dijo esto muy molesto el joven castaño

Y fue cuando vio que sus amigos se estaban riendo, frunció el ceño "jajaj debiste ver tu cara, además no se como siempre caes en las mentiras de Yamazaki" comento el otro joven de ojos verdes y cabello negro, era muy bien parecido.

"Saben NO es para nada gracioso" dijo esto muy molesto

"Jaja lo sabemos, pero pues algo que es cierto deberías cuidarte por que puede que llegue a ser verdad" comento Eriol muy serio y mas cuando vio quien estaba llegando en esos momentos a la escuela, Eriol le señalo a Shaoran y este voltea a ver quien era, y era una hermosa joven de cabellos negros largos, su piel parecía de porcelana, su cara era de una muñeca, sus ojos eran amatistas, sus labios eran rosas y suaves. La joven al ver joven hizo mueca de enojo y prefirió pasar de largo antes de que este pudiera tan siquiera hablarle.

"Ya luego hablaras con ella, guey" le toco Eriol el hombro y en esos momentos toco el timbre así que todos fueron directo a su salón.

* * *

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, por que no podía por una vez en su vida levantarse temprano, ni siquiera en su primer día de clases podía hacer eso, bueno tampoco era como que le emocionaba mucho la idea de estar en una nueva escuela y menos en esa escuelucha de quinta.

Sakura entro a la escuela, y fue al salón que le tocaba, vio que todos los alumnos ya estaban en sus lugares tomando notas, y la maestra estaba explicando un tema de matemáticas aparentemente, Sakura trago saliva y tomo valor para entrar y enfrentar su nueva realidad. La joven ojiverde toca la puerta, y ve que todos voltean a verla y la maestra la ve con cara muy seria.

"Diga… ¿Qué desea señorita?" pregunto la maestra que era una mujer joven, de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos cafés, la mujer era muy atractiva.

"Soy nueva, y en la oficina de dirección me dijeron que este es mi salon, ¿Podría pasar?" dijo Sakura tímidamente dado que todo mundo tenia los ojos sobre ella

"Claro que puede Señorita…"

"Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto" dijo la joven con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Señorita Kinomoto tome asiento" Señalándole un lugar vacío, atrás de el se encontraba un joven que se le hacia conocido, el joven estaba mirándola fijamente después de unos segundos la ojiverde recordó esa mirada intensa, esos ojos color chocolate, eran inolvidables.

Sakura camino hacia el lugar, se sentó sin mirar al joven que se encontraba detrás de ella la miraba fijamente, Sakura trataba de poner atención a la clase de matemáticas pero le era muy difícil sintiendo la mirada del joven todo el tiempo, el tiempo le pareció eterno, después de 15 minutos, sonó el timbre que marcaba el cambio de salones.

Todos se pararon al escuchar el timbre, todos se encontraban saliendo, la maestra se encontraba sentada viendo como sus alumnos salían "Señorita Kinomoto podría venir"

Sakura se acerca al escritorio de la maestra, "Señorita Kinomoto, aquí le entrego lo que hemos visto durante el curso, para que este actualizada espero que no tenga problemas con la materia, y ya sabe que cualquier cosa me puede preguntar"

"Gracias, pero la verdad no necesito su ayuda, en mi antiguo colegio veía cosas de un nivel superior" y con eso la castaña sale del salón, sin darse cuenta que mas gente escucho su comentario.

* * *

"No es cierto" dijo con gesto de incredulidad Meiling

"Te lo juro, que fue así, yo estaba totalmente con cara de 'que rayos con esta vieja', debiste ver la cara de la profesora Misuki era algo único"

"Así que la nueva se cree demasiado 'Superior' a nosotros, digo si es así no se por que esta en esta escuela, pero ya que esta aquí, creo que es necesario explicarle como están las cosas aquí" dijo Meiling con una sonrisa malvada

"Meiling por favor tranquilízate, no es para tanto" dijo Tomoyo mientra comía una manzana

"Tomoyo, ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Chiharu?"

"Si, pero no te vayas a meter en problemas con ella digo no vale la pena, es solo la tipita niña creída, solo eso"

"Meiling, Tomoyo tiene razón" dijo la joven llamada Chiharu

"Bueno, por el momento no le hare nada, pero si sigue con esa actitud habrá que darle un estate quieto" dijo Meiling con un tono amenazante

* * *

Pasaba su mano por la pierna de la mujer acariciando la piel suave, la mujer rodeo con sus piernas al joven, mientras este la besaba apasionadamente, siguieron así por unos minutos hasta que la mujer se separo y hablo "Creo que deberíamos dejar de hacer esto, nos puedes cachar" dijo esto ultimo entre cortado ya que el joven la beso impacientemente.

"Yo creo que si seguimos siendo así de cuidadosos nadie se enterara" los besos del joven empezaron a descender por el cuello de la mujer, esta suspiraba ante los deliciosos besos que el joven le propinaba. "Aun así, hacer esto en la escuela, es muy riesgoso"

"Si, pero esto es lo que lo hace emocionante" dijo al final con una sonrisa picara, el joven vio a los ojos a la mujer y después le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, para después bajar sus manos por la espalda de ella, para luego acariciar la entre pierna de ella.

"¿Estas segura?" pregunto el joven que ya estaba abriendo la bragueta de su pantalón, la mujer asintió fervientemente.

El joven sonrío y cumplió sus deseos carnales en ese cuarto solo y oscuro de la escuela. Y pensó 'Si alguien nos viera', para luego sonreír y besar a la mujer que se encontraba con él, disfrutando de sus caricias.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba sentada sola en uno de los árboles que estaban en el patio de la escuela, la joven estaba comiendo un sándwich que con mucho amor le hizo su mama, la verdad es que hacia años que no comía algo hecho por su mama, ya que siempre había tenido a gente que les hiciera la comida y que atendieran a Sakura, no es que su mama fuera mala madre, es solo que ella antes estaba mas pendiente de la vida social, pero algo que tenia que admirarle era como estaba sobrellevando su nueva situación financiera, ya que de todos era la que mejor compostura tenia, 'Al menos no se esta escondiendo en un cuarto' pensó esto con amargura.

La verdad es que no sabia cuanto iba a durar la situación así, y la verdad no estaba segura cuanto mas iba aguantar, por que este estilo de vida no era algo que le acomodara muy bien. Sabia que estaba siendo infantil no estaban en la calle, tenían casa, comida y vestir mucho mas de lo que otras personas tenían, pero aun así para ella esto era el infierno.

"Hola" escucho una voz suave, profunda y muy sexy a la vez, Sakura levanto la cabeza para ver de donde provenía la voz, y otra vez se encontró con esos ojos cafés, que cada vez que los veía parecía pertúrbala mucho, el joven le sonrió a la ojiverde de una manera calida y amistosa.

"Hola…" dijo Sakura en un suave susurro.

Shaoran se sentó a lado con ella, y le sonrío "Dime… ¿Qué hace una chica como tu, en un lugar como este?"

Sakura parecía confundida "No se a que te refieres con eso"

"Si, digo alguien como tu, que obviamente no pertenece a aquí… digo se nota que tu – dudo un poco al decir esto- tienes clase"

Sakura rió ante ese comentario "¿Enserio? ¿Tu crees?" dijo con una sonrisa picara, no sabia por que, pero en esos momentos sentía que la vida era mas fácil. Y no estaba segura si era por aquellos hermosos ojos que le recordaban el otoño.

"Si… y entonces dime de ¿donde eres o que hacías antes de llegar a este lugar?"

"De Tokio, lo que pasa es que…- Sakura pensó bien lo que iba a decir, antes de cometer una tontería- lo que pasa es que mi papa se enojo conmigo y me castigo, y me mando a esta escuela, pero espero que pronto se le pase el enojo y me regrese a mi escuela"

"Ah… y ¿que escuela es esa?" pregunto con interés el joven

"Estudiaba en el Queen Victoria" al escuchar esto Shaoran se sorprendió ya que sabia lo que significaba esto, que Sakura venia de una familia con dinero ya que solo los hijos de las familias mas prominentes de Japón iban a ese colegio.

"Bueno, entonces ya comprendo muchas cosas" fue lo único que dijo el joven.

"y… ¿Tu?" pregunto Sakura

"¿Y yo que?"

"Si, tu tampoco me pareces de estos _rumbos_-dijo esta palabra enfatizándola- Tu no eres japonés" dijo esto ultimo mas como afirmación que como pregunta

Shaoran se sorprendió de la observación de la ojiverde, por que de hecho el no era japonés "No, tienes razón, soy chino… de Hong Kong"

"¿Y que haces aquí?"

"Esa es una historia que te contare en otro momento, ya que el receso esta por terminar" y justamente en esos momentos el timbre señalando que era tiempo de regresar a clases sonó.

Los jóvenes se paran para dirigirse a los salones de clase pero antes Shaoran detiene a Sakura "Este se que esto es muy pronto pero… - dudo- te gustaría ir a tomar algún día un café o algo"

A lo que Sakura respondió "Lo siento, tengo Novio" y con eso la joven dejo al chino ahí parado, Shaoran se quedo pensativo pero no se iba a dar por vencido, estaba seguro que Sakura le haría caso, y terminaría ella siendo la que le pidiera salir con él.

**Notas de Autor(a): Hola a todos, bueno aquí esta mi segundo capitulo, espero que les guste, ya podemos ver que la historia esta tomando mucha mas forma. Ya se que varios opinaron que estaba corta, pero para mi fue lo suficientemente largo para presentar a los personajes principales y lo que iba a ser la historia.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, y a los que no, se les invita a que dejen uno. Ya que para mi es muy importante saber su opinión. **

**Besitos y abracitos a todos!!!**

**aLeirBagPotter**

**PD: les aviso que me hare una adición a mi Pen Name, como verán soy gran fanática de Gossip Girl y en espacial de Chuck Bass, el después del hermoso y precioso de Shaoran es el siguiente en la línea de amores de mi vida. Así de de ahora en adelante seré aLeirBagPotter-BasS**


End file.
